


baby it’s fate (not luck)

by AceMoppet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Inspired by seventhstar’s ‘penguins and prejudice’, Kissing, M/M, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: “You’re beautiful Vitenka.”Victor honks and hides his elegant head under his wing.Or, Victor is a swan and Yuuri cuddles him.





	baby it’s fate (not luck)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seventhstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [penguins and prejudice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163270) by [seventhstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar). 



> Hey guys, it’s Ace! So this little fic was inspired by seventhstar’s fic “penguins and prejudice”, where everything is the same except for people being able to shift into birds. Yuuri can shift into a penguin and Victor can shift into a swan. Y’all, this fic is everything I never knew I needed. Go check that out!
> 
> Title was inspired by Christina Perri’s “penguin”.
> 
> As always, leave a comment or a kudos if you liked it!

“You’re beautiful Vitenka.”

 

Victor honks and hides his elegant head under his wing. Yuuri would bet on his recent 4CC gold that if Victor had been in his human form, he’d have blushed, a sweet pink flush overtaking his neck and his cheeks and his precious little ears. As it is, Victor just burrows his head further into his wing when Yuuri coos, bowled over by Victor’s cuteness.

 

“Come here you,” he says, picking Victor up and putting him in his lap. Victor’s head shoots out of his wing, his beak almost impaling Yuuri in the eye, before he curves his neck gracefully, head tipping down to form half of a heart.

 

Yuuri smiles and leans in, forehead gently touching Victor’s own softly feathered one. “Hey you,” he whispers, slowly stroking at the base of Victor’s neck. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

 

Victor snores softly before lightly pecking Yuuri’s nose. This close, Yuuri can see the beautiful summer blue of Victor’s eyes, the one thing that doesn’t change during the shifts. His eyelashes are so long; Yuuri often wonders how they never get tangled.

 

Victor snores again and wraps his neck around Yuuri’s, nuzzling his beak into the hollow of Yuuri’s collarbone.

 

“Oof!” Yuuri looks down, pouting at the slight pain Victor’s sharp beak is causing. “Victor, not that hard!”

 

Though Victor can’t do much by way of actually telling Yuuri he’s sorry. The least he can do is tap his beak twice against Yuuri’s collarbone (gently of course; he never meant to hurt Yuuri). 

 

“It’s alright,” Yuuri says, scratching Victor’s back lightly. “It didn’t hurt that much.”

 

Victor raises his head to tap at Yuuri’s jaw affectionately, a cooing snore-snort rumbling through his throat. Yuuri smiles and kisses the side of Victor’s feathery head.

 

Instantly, the swan disappears, and six feet of clingy Russian appears in his lap.

 

“Yuuuuuuuri,” he whines, smushing his face into Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri’s hands come up, one to wrap around Victor’s waist and pull him firmly onto his lap, and one to play with the curve of Victor’s pretty, flushed ear.

 

“Mm, yes Vitenka?”

 

Victor lets out a garbled noise, and Yuuri laughs as he feels it vibrate against his throat. “God you’re so adorable,” he says, delighting in the way Victor’s ears and neck turn bright red.

 

“Oh my god,” Victor groans. He pulls back, and Yuuri can’t help but cup his apple-red cheeks. They really bring out his eyes; stop-sign crimson against swimming-pool blue. They’re warm under the pads of his fingers, steadily getting warmer with each stroke of his thumb.

 

“Oh my god Yuuri,” Victor says again, “You’re going to kill me.”

 

At that, Yuuri smiles and leans in to kiss his nose.  _ It’s a lot like his beak,  _ Yuuri reflects as he pulls back to see Victor’s face, wibbly with surprise and emotion.

 

“I won’t,” Yuuri whispers, “Wouldn’t want to be a widower now.”

 

At that, Victor laughs, incredulous. “We’re not even married yet though!”

 

“But we will be,” Yuuri counters.

 

Victor smiles, mouth still squished by Yuuri’s hands. “Yes. We will be.”

 

And then he reaches up and tugs Yuuri’s face nearer, lips enveloping his in a kiss.

 

It’s soft, like a cloudy dream fell around them to hold them inside their little bubble. Yuuri’s lips are slightly chapped despite Victor’s best efforts at applying lip balm, and he feels the roughness of it catch on the creases in Victor’s lips. They part and close, breath passing in the spaces between their lips, sustaining them and making their heads spin. At least, Yuuri’s head spins. It’s a whirl of colors and warmth, of Victor’s ice and pine scent and the taste of the curry-laden rice they’d had for dinner, of the light patter of rain outside their window and Victor’s soft noises, so tender and delicate and beautiful that Yuuri blushes and clutches him closer.

 

Seconds pass, or perhaps eternities do, before they part again, foreheads resting against each other’s.Victor’s eyes are closed, and he pants, breath falling hot against Yuuri’s lips. This close, Yuuri can see the little, dormant freckles on his cheeks, the way a drop of sweat slides down the curve of his face and into his neck, the individual hairs on his sideburns. 

 

He just… he looks so vulnerable and real that Yuuri has to kiss him again. It’s shorter this time, though no less sweet, and when he pulls back, Victor’s eyes are on his, heart-achingly soft and blue.

 

“Yuuri,” he whispers, rubbing his nose against his. “I love you.”

 

And now it’s Yuuri’s turn to blush so red he can feel the heat coming off his cheeks. No matter how many times Victor tells him he loves them, and on average he tells Yuuri at least ten times a day, he’ll always blush, breath catching in his throat and leaving him feeling so full of emotion he might burst.

 

He hugs Victor close to him, burrowing his face into his neck. “Love you too,” he mumbles, pressing a kiss to the place where Victor’s neck meets his shoulder.

 

Victor’s hands come to wrap around Yuuri’s waist and play with his hair, a reversal of their earlier position. He kisses the side of his head, lips pressed so lovingly against his temple that Yuuri honestly kind of wants to cry like the sap he is. He won’t though; he can hold back his sappy tendencies and not give in to the tears that threaten to spill over-

 

Then Victor whispers, “Ah, you’re beautiful, my Yuuri.”

 

-and Yuuri cries.

  
  



End file.
